


prompt1

by voidbutcher



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, hi im uhh gay for paul nice to meet you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidbutcher/pseuds/voidbutcher
Summary: a prompt led to thiszach belongs to me bc it is me hii just need a place that isnt all that public (no one i know knows me here so)to post my shitty writinglmaosoahhh





	prompt1

" **I assume you're here to see me?** " In the doorway of the back deck sliding door stood Paul Gray, beer in hand, leaned against the wall track. Zach had jumped and turned around and pulled off one of his headphones, which blared nu metal into the air.  
Zach was sitting in the mans backyard on the step with a six-pack of coolers, bass beside him, and on his back his backpack, old and rugged.  
"Uh- uhhh.. Yeah. I mean. If you don't mind."

Paul shrugged and smiled, coming closer and closing the door behind him. "It's all good I like the company. I just never understand how you kids find my address. Ahah!" He sat beside Zach and leaned in. "Whatcha listenin' to?"

Pulling off the headphones to hand them over to the other bassist Zach checked his cd case.  
"Pantera. I've been in a mood for a classic. _Huhu_ -"  
"Classic- pft. Good stuff though." Paul took a swig of his drink then motioned to the six pack. " _Ohh_! You brought a gift!"  
"Haha, well. Kinda yeah. I thought maybe we could have a few and chill." Zach looked over the older mans face, watching his expression, almost searching through him as if to read his mind but... not getting very far.  
"Yeah! No problem man, again, I love the company, and especially love the free drinks." That laugh was precious.  
\--  
"So you're in a band right?" Paul pointed to the guitar case beside Zach. A few more drinks in and Paul had that glaze over his eyes which made them go from their usual dark brown to black. It was like drowning in the best way, looking into those eyes.  
"Yeah, uh.. well trying to. We're missing a member or two I think. If could just be so much more. But... for now yeah."  
"If it doesnt feel right then fix it as soon as possible. If you wait too long it might be too late, yknow? But if you're unsure and you could go without the change... give it a chance. Because you might just find your groove with what you have, yknow?"  
Zach stayed quiet, giving it a thought. Paul was always right, he always knew exactly what to say. They never really hung out much, as Zach was just a regular maggot and Paul was.. well Paul fucking Gray of Slipknot. But he'd come by at least thrice now and he never wanted to leave. The presence of Paul was... heartwarming. It was comforting. He was sweet and warm and passionate and attractive and-

"You didn't fall asleep did you?" Zach was pulled out of thought by taps on his head.  
"Pfft- No. Just lost in thought." He replied to Paul, putting his knees down and stretching is legs. IT was dark by now, the music was playing now from inside the house with the door open.

Paul scooted closer while finishing off his beer and tossing it in the bin behind them.  
"Well trust me when I say it'll all fall into place. Just focus on the music and what YOU do."  
"And if thats not enough?"  
"It will be. Trust me."  
"I do trust you."  
They sat and stared at one another for a beat.

"It's late.. You got anywhere to go?" Paul grabbed the last drink and scrunched his nose at the now empty cooler. Zach hesitated to reply. He had a place but it wasn't ideal. It was so tense you needed abottle of tylenol after being there for only a few minutes, it smelled and there was always yelling, loud music that wasn't even good, or.. well.

"Uh.."  
"'cuz if ya don't you can stay here, yknow."  
Stunned, zach had to put his drink down in fear he might drop it. He was also drunk and he was getting tired so his hand-to-brain coordination wasnt the best.  
"Really?"

"Pssh- Fuck yeah! It's you kids that fucken give me, us, the band, life. I'd give my shit to all of you if it was a thank you for what you gave to us, yknow? Fuck man.. My doors are open to you." Paul took out a cigarette and lit it. "Right after this of course, aheheheh-"  
_That laugh_.  
"Yeah-" Zach nodded with a stupid grin on his face. "Yeah uh.. I'll take you up on that. Thank you."  
Paul pulled the maggot into a hug and drunkenly laughed while patting his shoulder. The man was warm.  
\----  
The music was off and it was the early hours of the morning, Zach laid on the bassists couch half asleep and still hazy. Paul was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the table, and zach lazily realized his head was on the mans thigh, while he slept. The sound of the musicians breathing, snoring, his homes sounds. The street outside, the vibes of the household.. it was all so calm. It took no time at all for Zach to actually fall asleep, into what would probably be the best sleep he's had in months. 

**Author's Note:**

> much respect and love to paul and the band  
> only here to feel not so lonely with someone who makes me  
> feel good but cant in person ah


End file.
